mariofandomcom_it-20200214-history
Blog utente:AtlasYT/La serie SMIW
Ebbene, sta terminando un nuovo anno. Inoltre, il 29 febbraio 1 marzo 2014 la wiki compie ben DUE anni. Come festeggiarli se non narrandone la sua storia fin dall'inizio, in più dettagli? Ne ho parlato prima con Ulq. Ehm, dicevo... il primo "libro" (in PDF) si chiamerà La Nascita Dell'Opera. Ci sono vari personaggi, i principali hanno pure dei capitoli tutti loro, narrati in terza persona. Dimenticavo, i racconti contengono materiale raccolto in seguito a domande agli utenti interessati. La storia del primo libro termina con la fine del 2012. Seguiranno poi altri libri: Il Trono Traballante, La Fusione E La Scossa. Personaggi Principali (con capitoli) *Sonic98 (capitoli 1,8,17) *Bootanuki (capitoli 2, 16) *Mario fuoco (capitolo 1) *Fedefede01 (capitoli 4,10) *Ulquiorra adlani (capitoli 5,11) *Yoshi02 (capitoli 6,15) *AtlasYT (capitoli 7,9,12,18) *MCL5114 (capitoli 13,14) Secondari *Bowser giga *Dato24 *SuperMarioThree *SuperBowser *GioGiovi3 Comparse *TipoTizio *Domenico Todaro *Super Toad Capitoli Svolti 1; 2; 3; 4; 6; 7 In costruzione 5; 8; il resto PREVIEWS Capitolo 1, Sonic98 Cancellazione di massa delle pagine create da Sonic98 e Bootanuki. Quella è stata la goccia che fece traboccare il vaso. Quella wiki aveva stancato. Avevano superato il limite. Era il 29 febbraio 2012, quel giorno che appare solo ogni quattro anni, nei bisestili. Sonic98 creò la Super Mario Italia Wiki. Un bel progetto. Sapeva già a chi rivolgersi per la wiki. Lui, Bootanuki, altra vittima di quella wiki indipendente, che a dire il vero non era per niente male. Bootanuki diventò così burocrate e amministratore. Venne anche Mario fuoco, che voleva anche invitare Super Chiurazzi Bros. Ma l’aiuto non era abbastanza, serviva qualcuno ancora… ci avrebbe pensato in seguito. Pensò di riscrivere gli articoli eliminati dall’altra wiki. ‘Conosci qualcuno che possa aiutarci con template e infobox?’ chiese a Bootanuki. ‘Non lo so, forse PalmenseMatto... perché io non so come si fa’ rispose. ‘Ho visto che sulla MarioWiki ci sono le istruzioni su come fare un template, però io non le capisco. Prova a vedere se riesci a capirle … non lo capisco! Dovrò ridurmi a chiederlo a Grim...’. Ridursi a chiedere proprio a lui queste cose era assurdo. Proprio lui? Colui che li aveva “sfrattati”?. Sonic poi fece notare che senza di loro la Super Mario Wiki lavorava meno. Gli arrivò poi un messaggio da un utente non registrato: ‘Fate un po’ come vi pare ma non copiate articoli della nuova Mario Wiki! Un po di decenza!’ e poi ancora: ‘Come pretendi di riuscire a mantenere una wiki se sai solo scopiazzare i contenuti da un altra?’. Non era finita: c’erano altre “vittime”: infatti Dato24 scrisse: ‘Anche tu sei stato bloccato sulla nuova wiki? TipoTizio è stato bloccato, gli ho chiesto perché e non mi risponde, gliel’ho detto a Grim e afferma che non è vero. Io ho vandalizzato per vendetta degli admin.’ Fu così che anche Dato24 si trasferì nella Super Mario Italia Wiki. Tutto andava a gonfie vele, a quanto pare. Giunse anche un certo Domenico Todaro. Sia lui che Dato diventarono amministratori. Sonic non ci pensava due volte, al tempo. C’era bisogno di admin e basta. Dato curò bene l’aspetto grafico della wiki e Bowser giga aiutò nella home. Nonostante il lavoro, ci si poteva sempre fare quattro risate. Ecco cosa si è trovato in una pagina: Goombolo è un Goomba ricercato dalle forze dell'ordine che si nascondedietro la casa di Chef Champignon a Fannullopoli. ‘Ma cos'è, la trama di un programma poliziesco?’ commentò Sonic nella pagina di discussione di Bootanuki. Super Mario Italia Wiki: La Nascita Dell’Opera | written by AtlasYT, 2012 Capitolo 2, Bootanuki I template non erano la specialità di Bootanuki. Lo ammetteva. Ma rivolgersi a Grim, of course not. Si fece quattro risate a vedere la frase su Goombolo, poi ritornò a lavorare. Sul resto era molto abile. Lavorava davvero sodo e i risultati si vedevano. La wiki, insomma, stava prendendo forma. Gli utenti continuavano ad arrivare. Lui era il braccio destro di Sonic ed era il co-founder (assieme a Mario fuoco). Vennero promossi ad admin anche Domenico Todaro, Tipo Tizio e Super Toad, poi misteriosamente scomparsi. Capitolo 3, Mario fuoco Mario fuoco pensò fosse opportuno invitare Super Chiurazzi Bros. nella wiki. Peccato che questo non mise mai piede in quel sito. Comunque, anche Mario fuoco contribuiva a rendere la wiki più completa, più viva. C’era comunque il dubbio del copiare o non copiare dalla “old”? Sonic gli scrisse in proposito: ‘Una volta mi hai chiesto se si potevano trasportare le pagine dalla Mario Wiki a questa prima ti ho detto di no ma ora ho cambiato idea le pagine delle trasformazioni e dei power-up trasportali in questa wiki visto che sono fatte molto bene per le altre pagine chiedimi a me se vale la pena trasportarle oppure no.’. C’era infatti questo problema da tempo e alcuni utenti non registrati ne sanno qualcosa. Inoltre (leggete, può esservi utile), Sonic gli fece una firma: --Mario fuocofuoco Ma, improvvisamente, scomparve e non si seppe più nulla di più su dilui e dei motivi della sua sparizione. Ahiahi. Categoria:Blog posts